1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a test piece, more specifically to a test piece for measuring blood glucose, and the test piece includes at least one nano metal pattern layer.
2. The Prior Arts
Chemical test pieces have already broadly applied in fluidic inspection and testing in decades. Well-known chemical test pieces include a reference electrode and a working electrode, and the manufacturing method and material of electrodes affect the precision of the measuring value. For example, the lower of the resistance of the conductive parts of the chemical test pieces, the better conductive stability is obtained.
Nowadays, the pattern of the reference electrode or the working electrode is pasted on the insulating substrate; however, the adhesive will increase the resistance and decrease the conductivity. The precision of the measuring values would be decreased and the interpretation may be wrong due to those disadvantages. In addition, even there are some manufacturing method uses electroplating to form the pattern on the substrate. However, there are still many processing steps after electroplating, such as etching, so that the electrode pattern is easily peeled. Therefore, a structure and manufacturing method of the test piece to solve the problems is required.